potter_dictionaryfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Harry granger/Archive 1
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:Harry granger page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Hunnie Bunn (Talk) 19:31, October 29, 2012 Hello. Yeah.. I find that quite funny; I wondered how long it would take people to discover the wiki, considering that only things from the books are included here - Philosopher's Stone, Chamber of Secrets, Prisoner of Azkaban, Goblet of Fire, Order of the Phoenix, Half-Blood Prince, and Deathly Hallows. That makes it difficult to find images to advertise it. Oh well, what will come, as Hagrid said, will come. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for letting me know. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:11, October 29, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks. I was gonna go red, but it doesn't work too well with the Chiller font, and that's the font I wanted to have for Hallowe'en. And.. here we go, off to a great start! 2 editors, 7 or 8 pages, and 50% of the admin task list done - I wonder, is that on Potterpedia or no? --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:27, October 29, 2012 (UTC) :::The way my name and "talk" are written, I did to make it more "Hallowe'en-y". I wanted to keep it red, but red didn't work too well against the black with this way of writing. So I changed it to green. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:36, October 29, 2012 (UTC) See, here on Potterpedia, when I click on the Admin Dashboard, on the side it shows a pie chart and a list of things to do. So far only half of my things to do are completed. The things to do are assigned by Wikia, presumably. And there are two editors (you and I), seven or eight pages (I'm too tired to list them), and as for "Is that on Potterpedia", I wondered whether the admin pie chart was there or just here. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 20:46, October 29, 2012 (UTC) Admin Pie Chart/To Do List Well, here is a full list: *Customize your theme *Fill out your main page *Fill out your main page *When people visit your wiki the main page is the first thing they'll see. Make sure it tells them what your wiki is about, how they can help edit the wiki, and highlight some of the wiki's best content. *Completed Go to task *Reach 3 Categories *Visit Founder & Admin Central *Visit Wiki Activity *Fill out your Profile Page *''Reach 75 Edits'' *''Reach 20 pages'' *Edit a category page *Visit Wikia Labs *Reach 5 Categories *''Task label'' *''Customize your navigation'' *''Edit Community Corner'' *''Reach 5 user profiles'' *Visit Recent Changes *Upload a wordmark *See your most visited pages *Write a blog post *See uncategorized pages *''Reach 300 edits'' The ones in italics need to be done yet. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:14, October 29, 2012 (UTC) I quite agree with your assessment regarding the editors - we were quite lucky to have those five editors for the time they stayed. However, what cannot be changed cannot be changed, and two editors here is better than one, and one is better than none. I will be investing more of my efforts into this wiki than Potterpedia, though - now that it's running half-decent, and considering I personally created this one from scratch, this will be my priority. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 21:51, October 29, 2012 (UTC) RE:Changes Actually, I did quite like the bat. But the flower is a poppy - here in Canada and the United States, the poppy is worn around this time of year to show respect for the people in the war who have died, and to encourage those who are still fighting not to lose hope. In a week or so, in Canada and the U.S. we'll hold Remembrance Day, where we honour the people in the war, dead or alive, by singing the national anthem and wearing poppies (at least, here in Canada we do - not too sure about the United States). I wasn't all too sure whether Remembrance Day was celebrated in other parts of the world, but I figured the least I could do for Remembrance Day was to change the colours on the wiki. As for the red links and redlinks - hm.. good point. Then again, with any luck there will be enough pages soon where we won't need to worry about redlinks and we'll just have redlinks. --Hunniebunn (Talk) 15:58, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Ah, I see. And if my generation does what they say they will do, then your wish will become a reality. There needn't be war, and we can change what goes on in our world. It only takes one person to make a change, and that change will spread. I'm not sure if you know of Craig Kielberger? At age twelve he was working hard, and almost succeeding, on stopping child slavery. Perhaps we can stop the war - what better thing is there than peace and love? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Potterpedia Just wondered, do you think we ought to do the same for Potterpedia? Only I was thinking of switching the order of the red and black. --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:08, November 4, 2012 (UTC) :Actually, I only disabled the badges here because, firstly, I'm not all too fond of them, and secondly, it'd be something else to mark us as different, even if only slightly. As for the colours, I was thinking of doing an opposite colour theme of this one. Do you want me to do a preview, and then it can easily be changed back? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:18, November 4, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, I tried. Sorry about the blue links, but red would confuse people and white would match the text. Red was, as you said, too bright. Do you like it? Or should I change it back to the old way? --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 16:35, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Remembrance Day Hello Harry granger. Sorry to bother you, and I know you don't "do" Remembrance Day over in Germany, but I found this video to be truly inspiring, and the song to be quite beautifully sung. I figured I'd share it with you, as you believe in the same sort of thing that people believe in come Remembrance Day. --'Remember (Lest We Forget)' 22:23, November 9, 2012 (UTC) RE:Promotions Well, seeing how according to the statistics in the Admin Dashboard, your edits make up 87% of the contributions to the wiki, so I think it was worth it. Besides you have good histories in the other two wikis. So have fun, and I needn't warn you not to be irresponsible, mainly because I know you aren't but also because there's nothing I could do if you were. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:59, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :True... I ought to have remembered, really, as I'd just finished sending them a message asking about Windy Mountain right before you sent me yours. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:08, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::I'm glad you like the colour scheme. It reminded me of a chess game, which can be quite symbolic of a number of things... As for the first part of your comment, I'm afraid I have difficulty understanding what you mean by it. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) ::EDIT: I think I understand what you meant by "OMG you're really great".. did you find out I was trying to learn German (I'll admit I'm still stuck at the numbers). --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 21:15, November 17, 2012 (UTC) :::Ah, I see. Thanks. And as for the German, so far I can only remember nulla, which is zero. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 22:44, November 17, 2012 (UTC) RE:German Thanks for reminding me. The problem is, I'm being trained by an iPod program, and hence I'm not sure of its veritability --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 22:55, November 17, 2012 (UTC). RE:Colours And it's exactly that which I appreciate - your thoughts. See, it wasn't so much that I wanted colours as that I wanted to make sure everyone was nice and respectful. I thought the rainbow might do that. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 19:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :If I'm to be honest with you, I did like it a tad, but it was a bit too... screaming, as it was put to me earlier. --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 19:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::Yes, it's fun playing around with the colours. So far I think purple was best. What do you think? Any recommendations? --'Hunniebunn (talk)' 20:04, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::I agree that lighter would be better. The problem is, my knowledge of the different hues is limited, especially with purples, and so this was the best I could do without going right to lavender (which is the colour of the links). --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:08, November 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::Thanks for trying, but that page only provides the codes, and barely at that. It's far too confusing; if you want to have a go at it you can, but I think it'd be easier for everyone just to leave things the way they are. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:26, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::I think it looks quite nice now. Thanks. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Cells As a matter of fact, I'm not sure they were ever legible. Do you think it would be better just to hide all of those parts and leave the rest? Like can be seen on right? But that would mean getting everyone who edits to type "Hide" in every "hidex" space in every infobox they do. Should we get Professor Tofty to help us, or would it be wise to just leave it? After all, they aren't exactly important. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:48, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, I think it would be best to either ask the Professor or just leave it. And what I meant was that on Potterpedia there were a few times when I couldn't see those cells. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:56, November 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Colours Now I notice a difference; it's quite nice. However, I do think the buttons and logo are a bit odd being so dark against the light page. You don't mind if I lighten the buttons up, and then maybe work on the logo later? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:02, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :All right, good night, sleep tight :). --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) RE:Issues That's true... blue should do, I'll get right on it. It's morning here and snowing well. --You are in serious trouble. (Yes, I'm talking to you.) 13:32, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :It should be gray and rainy here, it normally doesn't normally snow until December or January, just like there. However, we have it early here, little flakes falling fast. It makes me want to put up the Christmas things first, but Hanukkah first... I don't know how the wiki can celebrate it though, apart from putting "Happy Hanukkah" or something.. Anyways, good GERMAN(y)!:) :) :) :) --You are in serious trouble. (Yes, I'm talking to you.) 13:41, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. GOOD AFTERNOON GERMANY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As for Hanukkah, there are not many Jewish people in Canada, which is why I don't know what to do for it. In fact, all I know about it is that they light twelve candles. However, for those who do celebrate it, I feel that they have the right to honour their religions and traditions just as much as we do for ours. --You are in serious trouble. (Yes, I'm talking to you.) 14:01, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you for the link. It did help me figure out with how to celebrate Hanukkah, but even with the searching I've been doing between checking my talk page, I'm still completely dumbfounded as to how the wiki can celebrate Hanukkah, except perhaps writing "Happy Hanukkah" and maybe adding a picture of the candle thing (Hannuiyah?, they have a special name for it...I'll check later). --You are in serious trouble. (Yes, I'm talking to you.) 14:14, November 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Christmas Well, I'm glad you like it. I tried to update the main page to reflect the Christmas-y thing, but I'm not sure how well it went. I just feel bad that whilst Hanukkah is a mere fourteen days away, we're celebrating Christmas instead, when it's exactly one month from tomorrow. Oh well, we did try, I suppose. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 23:34, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :True about the "New Years" thing being a while away... I'll have to work on that. But yeah, I do get the feeling that Jewish people feel that wikis don't celebrate them enough, and it makes me sad - but what is there to be done, I ask? We both together have thought for a while and come up with nothing, and I've been thinking yet after we stopped thinking of it, and still it comes up blank. So for now I've put up the colourful red and green :). If I could put up audio, I think "Rocking Round the Christmas Tree" would be a good one. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 23:40, November 24, 2012 (UTC) ::Thanks about the song - it's been a Christmas favourite in my home for quite a while. As to the festivities - do you think we should limit it to the ones mentioned in the books, or just to ones celebrated in the Christian religion? --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 23:51, November 24, 2012 (UTC) :::I don't know all the religions either - however, there may be celebrations held in real life that aren't held in the books, so I wondered whether you wanted to limit it to book festivities or take part in all the Christian festivities. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 00:07, November 25, 2012 (UTC) RE:Edits Yes, actually, I've been meaning to reply. The problem is that if I do that then it will give the impression that having numerous accounts is alright, and although it would mean more positive edits, most wikis have policies against it. So I think it best to leave Windy Hunnie to die and use Mountain Bunn instead... weird how they sound when you switch them round. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:07, December 12, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks :) I just got on due to internet issues... as for your second point, I'm a poet yet I didn't know it ;) Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:15, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Page Protection Right, I forgot bout that. It's been a while since I've been on here and a longer time since I was admin on a wiki where there was editors that weren't admins. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 19:40, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Christmas --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 21:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) Actually, no - Christmas Eve is the 24th (tomorrow) and Christmas itself is the 25th (Tuesday). However, I'll be spending Christmas with my family Christmas itself and will be babysitting my cousin tomorrow, so I won't have the time for Christmas greetings until after the event itself. And the templates, do you mean? Mostly I find a similar template from the HP Wiki, click the edit button, but instead of editing copy all of it over here, then change what I need to. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 21:44, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :The banner in the top left is actually just a wordmark. I used MS Paint for it: filled it green, wrote "Happy Christmas" in red, and copied/pasted a picture of some holly from Google Images. Ta-da! --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 21:53, December 23, 2012 (UTC) I'm uploading some how-to photos. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:15, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Wordmark Hopefully you have the same version of Paint as me. And if you need any more help with it feel free to ask. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:27, December 23, 2012 (UTC) :I was more wondering whether the pictures I uploaded looked anything like what it looks like when you open up Paint. *Sigh* If it doesn't work then you could always ask The Professor. He won't be doing much editing here because of his other four wikis, but he'd probably be delighted to help. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:34, December 23, 2012 (UTC) ::The wordmark is the template in the corner. I believe the templaate you're referring to, the one with the missing picture, is , and yeah - I had to delete the picture, because we only use the books here for everything. By the way, there's an editor on the Harry Potter Wiki looking for a reply, he says he's mad (insane or angry, I don't know). --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:42, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Vandal Oh, joy... sorry you had to deal with him. At least we know, though, who he is and why he is there. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 22:48, December 23, 2012 (UTC) RE:Robert Osbourne I could easily say that was me, but how would you know I hadn't hacked myself? Yes, I am Robert Osbourne, though - I figured with the coming of 2013, I ought to make a new account. The wikis won't really be losing anyone, and all I'll be losing is admin and bureaucrat status. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 01:22, December 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Admin& Bureaucrat It doesn't bother me in the slightest to lose those highly influential statuses - besides, this is such a low-traffic wiki that you'll barely have anything to do. And all the same, I'm fairly certain you have to go onto Community Central to delete an account, so even though I'm not going to be using Hunnie Bunn after 2 January, it'll always be there just in case, and should a problem arise I could always play Mr Dress-up, though I don't really want to do that due to the anti-sock-puppeting rule... And so if it gets too lonely being the only admin/bureaucrat here, you can always elect to make my new account admin. I'm going to give myself rollback rights anyways, even if it is just to see how it differs from admin with rollback to normal user with rollback. So you needn't worry, and a new account doesn't really mean a different person - Hunnie will always be here in spirit. --Merry Christmas! (And a happy new years!) 14:25, December 24, 2012 (UTC) RE:Leaderboard Hello. Thanks for telling me about the leaderboard-badges system, I'll get it started. How are you today? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:29, December 30, 2012 (UTC) :Oh, I'm fine, thank you for asking - a bit surprised that tomorrow is the last day of 2012, but otherwise fine. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:34, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::Ah, but did you not hear on my profile? It was in the Behind the Scenes section. I decided to keep Hunnie Bunn, and so will not be using the other one. Hunnie Bunn does not come to an end with the new year :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:37, December 30, 2012 (UTC) RE:Infoboxes Not yet. Where might I view it? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:43, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I see... Or so, I didn't at first but now I do. As for infoboxes... does that mean userboxes, like "This user is muggle-born", "This user supports ___"? Or does it mean the infobox at the start of articles? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:46, January 26, 2013 (UTC) ::So what ideas are there for infoboxes? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:06, January 26, 2013 (UTC) :::Okay, I'll get on it. RE:Valentine's I'm glad you approve; I hoped to get a cherub or two into the wordmark, but none of them would work just right so I had to scrap that idea. I'll wait until a bit closer to the fourteenth to say happy Valentine's. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:42, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, unfortunately so - however, they are also the colours generally associated with Valentine's Day. By the way, I was thinking of making a template similar to our one for Valentine's - even if it's just us and Trevor, it'll still be nice. --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 16:50, February 2, 2013 (UTC) ::Yes, that's true. And I never knew that; homosexuality is represented by pink in Germany. Hm... I wonder, why did Albus Dumbledore never have anything pink around him? --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 17:14, February 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Ah, I'd forgotten he was British. Well, this is most certainly an interesting conversation. Valentine's Happy Valentine's Day!--Hunnie Bunn (talk) 21:35, February 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Skin Well... it was more because the signature lettering of the Harry Potter films were the lightning-letters, and lightning is yellow. Black made it stand out the best. Putting the two together, you get this :) --Hunnie Bunn (talk) 14:03, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :Did you know that Pink is a singer? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:01, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Her music is a tad loud for me. As for my signature, no - I'd changed it just a few seconds after my first post in this topic, and therefore it wasn't until my second message that you saw the new one. I thought it reflected the spring-time, and "werewolf" (the name of the font) reflected Professor Lupin's "furry little problem"; his birthday being in spring, I thought it was equally adequate. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:16, February 15, 2013 (UTC) :::I agree, it's quite sad that he and Tonks had to die and leave their son alone. But remember, Teddy had a better childhood than Harry, being surrounded by friends and family who loved him. And whilst Tonks and Lupin lived they both carved a legacy for themselves, they won't be forgotten :) Hunniebunn (owl me!) 20:21, February 15, 2013 (UTC) ::::How so? Hunniebunn (owl me!) 13:30, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking of putting up some really bright, vibrant colours for the flowers (mainly green and magenta) but if you want I can leave your Hufflepuff ones up a bit longer. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 13:35, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'll get on it then... *sigh*, these Hufflepuff colours are so nice, I don't want to let them go. By the way, my new username on Pottermore is HexFlame1226. When I can, I'll put the black and yellow back. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 13:45, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::What do you think of these colours? I personally don't think they go too well together, so I figured I'd hear your opinion before making a decision. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 13:51, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::XD That's what happens when you put transparent white over red. And I just realized it's your turn with theme designer; you're an admin too after all :D. As for the Pottermore account, the old one was deleted, because the e-mail had been deleted, because I never used it. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:02, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I think it looks quite nice, though do you mind if I tone down the blue in the buttons a bit? I think it would suit the pastel colours of the background quite a bit more. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:17, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I don't really see it, myself. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:29, February 16, 2013 (UTC) House OMG, guess who is in your house? --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:32, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. I'm so happy to be in "the friendliest, most decent and most tenacious house of them all". Besides, it's where my friends are. At least this way I might learn a bit more about Herbology ;) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:46, February 16, 2013 (UTC) ::It seems like everyone I know is Hufflepuff: you, Nick O'Demus, ProfessorTofty... then again, Seth is in Ravenclaw. So it will be interesting for the Professor to hear. But enough people are in Hufflepuff - Neville was almost in my house :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 14:54, February 16, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes. Neville was in Gryffindor, but he was a hatstall, he could easily have been in Hufflepuff if he hadn't backed down to the Sorting Hat's decision :). But yes, he was rather good at Herbology, I'll have to admit. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 15:04, February 16, 2013 (UTC) RE:Accessories No, not quite blind; they're correctional glasses, meaning that because my left eye faces the inside of my head instead of outwards, the glasses will hopefully turn the eye around so it will look outward. As for the hearing aids - I didn't know that. We learn something new everyday. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:03, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks. And I agree, that poem isn't as poetic when translated :) Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:28, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::It isn't really that your question alarmed me, more so that it informed me that the past can never truly be erased, even if we try to hide it. And there are people in life who would take that fact to their advantage. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:51, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you; hopefully you neither will have to face such a thing, although I fear that the sun cannot always shine, and there will come a time in everyone's lives when they must cross a shadow. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 22:55, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::Thanks... but some lessons must be learned in life the hard way, and besides, I won't stay young forever. Shadows may pass, but night won't go so fast. And you can't make a rainbow without a bit of rain :) --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:06, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :::::We must learn the hard way because every challenge we face that we live through, makes us stronger. One day, we might be strong enough not to have to face any worries. Hopefully. As to the second part of your comment - every lesson in life is hard until we meet a harder one. Every wall is too high until we meet a higher one. But yet we climb over each wall we come to, or go around it. A child might feel that they have crossed as high of walls as an adult has, because they know no higher limit. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:17, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::::::I'm thirteen :) And because I've heard the stories of others I know that my experiences are only the shore. I have yet to cross an ocean and reach the other side before I can truly say that I've had experience. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:24, March 1, 2013 (UTC) RE:Userpage Yes, I suppose I'd best get started on that soon. And my deleting comment was only the truth. When we pass, nobody need ever know we were here. Nobody would know we were here, if not for the small stones with our names etched into them. Just names. A thousand years into the future, nobody will know what those names mean, they won't understand the history behind them. They'll be just names. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:45, March 1, 2013 (UTC) :Indeed, the closer generations will remember, but eventually we will be forgotten. But that is how life is: the circle of life will always go on. But we will have the happy memories with us in the afterlife (my pardon if you dislike mention of such ideas), and so it matters not what those on earth remember of us, truly, so much as of their own lives. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 23:57, March 1, 2013 (UTC) ::I'm sorry to hear of your loss. And there is so much good to do and so few people doing good, that even a hundred years seems like too short of a time. But until I can make enough money to give to those who need it, I suppose I must be content with being a child. Hunniebunn (owl me!) 00:13, March 2, 2013 (UTC) :::Thank you; may God watch over you and keep you safe also. --Hunniebunn (owl me!) 00:19, March 2, 2013 (UTC)